roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
This is a list of all products that were officially published under the Dungeons & Dragons brand for the Revised 3rd Edition (3.5). Wizards of the Coast Basic Rules * Deluxe Dungeon Master's Guide * Deluxe Monster Manual * Deluxe Player's Handbook * Dungeon Master's Guide * Dungeons & Dragons Basic Game * Dungeons & Dragons Core Rulebook Gift Set * Monster Manual * Player's Handbook Supplements * Book Of Exalted Deeds * Cityscape * Complete Adventurer * Complete Arcane * Complete Champion * Complete Divine * Complete Mage * Complete Psionic * Complete Scoundrel * Complete Warrior * Draconomicon * Dragon Magic * Drow of the Underdark * Dungeon Master's Guide II * Dungeon Survival Guide * Dungeons & Dragons for Dummies * Dungeons & Dragons Player's Kit * Dungeons & Dragons Races Gift Set * Dungeons & Dragons Rules Compendium * Dungeonscape * Elder Evils * Exemplars of Evil * Expanded Psionics Handbook * Fiendish Codex I - Hordes of the Abyss * Fiendish Codex II - Tyrants of the Nine Hells * Frostburn * Heroes of Battle * Heroes of Horror * Libris Mortis – The Book of Undead * Lords of Madness: The Book of Aberrations * Magic Item Compendium * Magic of Incarnum * Monster Manual III * Monster Manual IV * Monster Manual V * Planar Handbook * Player's Handbook II * Races of Destiny * Races of Stone * Races of the Dragon * Races of the Wild * Sandstorm * Spell Compendium * Stormwrack * Tome of Battle - The Book of Nine Swords * Tome of Magic - Pact, Shadow, and Truename Magic * Unearthed Arcana * Weapons of Legacy Accessories * Deluxe Dungeon Master's Screen * Deluxe Player Character Sheets * Dungeon Tiles * Dungeon Tiles II * Dungeon Tiles III * Dungeon Tiles IV * Dungeon Tiles V * Dungeon Tiles VI * Dungeon Tiles – Arcane Towers * Dungeon Tiles – Caves of Carnage * Dungeon Tiles – Halls of the Giant Kings * Dungeon Tiles – Sinister Woods * Dungeon Tiles – Streets of Shadow * Dungeons & Dragons Deluxe Dice * Dungeons & Dragons Dice * Free D&D v.3.5 Accessory Update * Map Folio One * Map Folio Two * Map Folio 3D Adventures * Barrow of the Forgotten King * Expedition to Castle Ravenloft * Expedition to the Demonweb Pits * Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk * Expedition to Undermountain * Fantastic Locations: City of Peril * Fantastic Locations: Dragondown Grotto * Fantastic Locations: Fane of the Drow * Fantastic Locations: Fields of Ruin * Fantastic Locations: Hellspike Prison * Fantastic Locations: The Frostfell Rift * Fortress of the Yuan-ti * Red Hand of Doom * Scourge of the Howling Horde * The Shattered Gates of Slaughtergarde * The Sinister Spire Dice & Card Games * Inn-Fighting * Three-Dragon Ante Merchandise * Dungeons & Dragons Bumper Stickers * Dungeons & Dragons Chess Set Eberron * City of Stormreach * Cormyr: The Tearing of the Weave * Deluxe Eberron Dungeon Master's Screen * Deluxe Eberron Player Character Sheets * Dragonmarked * Dragons of Eberron * Eberron Campaign Guide * Eberron Campaign Setting * Eberron Player's Guide * Eyes of the Lich Queen * Faiths of Eberron * Five Nations * Grasp of the Emerald Claw * Magic of Eberron * Player's Guide to Eberron * Races of Eberron * Secrets of Sarlona * Secrets of Xen'drik * Shadows of the Last War * Sharn: City of Towers * The Forge of War * Voyage of the Golden Dragon * Whispers of the Vampires Blade Forgotten Realms * Anauroch: The Empire of Shade * Champions of Ruin * Champions of Valor * City of Splendors * Dragons of Faerûn * Grand History of the Realms * Lost Empires of Faerûn * Mysteries of the Moonsea * Player's Guide to Faerûn * Power of Faerûn * Races of Faerûn * Serpent Kingdoms * Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land * Shining South * Sons of Gruumsh * The Twilight Tomb * Underdark Free Original Adventures * Bad Light * Bad Moon Waning * Cave of the Spiders * Dry Spell * Force of Nature * Frozen Whispers * Hasken's Manor * Lest Darkness Rise * Lochfell's Secret * March of the Sane * Matters of Vengeance * Primrose Path * Sheep's Clothing * The Eye of the Sun * War of Dragons * Wreck Ashore Alderac Entertainment Oriental Adventures * Secrets of the Crane * Secrets of the Dragon * Secrets of the Shadowlands * Secrets of the Unicorn * The Complete Exotic Arms Guide * The Hidden Emperor * Way of the Daimyo * Way of the Open Hand * Way of the Thief Kenzer & Co. Kingdoms of Kalamar * Black as the Brightest Flame * Blood and Shadows * By the Sword * City Map Folio * Dangerous Denizens * Dijshy * Divine Masters * Dungeon Master's Shield * Emerald Curse * Fall of Liaven * Friend & Foe - The Elves and Bugbears of Tellene * Friend & Foe - The Gnomes and Kobols of Tellene * Goods and Gear * Greed and Glory * Living Kingdoms of Kalamar * Loona * Lost Temple of the Valiant * Making a Name * Player's Guide to the Sovereign Lands * Player's Primer * Raid on Bokagna * Salt and Sea Dogs * Secrets of the Alubelok Coast * Stand and Deliver * Stealth and Style * Svimohzuia * Villain Design Handbook * Zoa Sovereign Press Dragonlance * Age of Mortals * Bestiary of Krynn * Bestiary of Krynn (Revised) * Dragonlance Campaign Setting * Dragonlance Starter Pack * Dragons of Autumn * Dragons of Krynn * Dragons of Spring * Dragons of Winter War * Dungeon Master's Screen * Holy Orders of the Stars * Key of Destiny * Knightly Orders of Ansalon * Legends of the Twins * Lost Leaves From the Inn of the Last Home * Price of Courage * Races of Ansalon * Spectre of Sorrows * Tasslehoff's Map Pouch - Legends * Tasslehoff's Map Pouch - The Age of Mortals * Tasslehoff's Map Pouch - The War of the Lance * Towers Of High Sorcery * War of the Lance Sword & Sorcery Studios / White Wolf Ravenloft * Dark Tales and Disturbing Legends * Denizens of Dread * Dungeon Master's Guide * Legacy Of The Blood * Masque Of The Red Death * Ravenloft Gazetteer - Volume IV * Ravenloft Gazetteer - Volume V * Tarokka Deck * Van Richten's Guide to the Shadow Fey WarCraft * Alliance & Horde Compendium * Alliance Player's Guide * Bones of Ironforge * Dark Factions * Horde Player's Guide * Lands of Conflict * Lands of Mystery * Magic & Mayhem * Manual of Monsters * Monster Guide * Monster Guide Web Supplement * More Magic & Mayhem * Shadows & Light * WarCraft - The Roleplaying Game * World of Warcraft * World of Warcraft RPG Conversion Document Category:Product lists